


Stormy Hearts

by madnessiseverything



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stormy sea, beach, takes place sometime after 3a i guess, under 1.000, written in ten minutes with jetlag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a temporary fix, they knew it. Soon they would have to get inside, before the humans’ bodies shut down. They would stare at the sea from the window and the dark band around their hearts would feel too tight to breathe and live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sitting at Changi Airport and my head is killing me and my brain goes: hey, let's upload something due to guilt. So here is something tiny and cute I guess. Take it as the first part of my apology for my incredibly long absence. More writing to come, I promise.

Allison watched as Stiles wandered into the cold waves towards her and Scott, eyes focused on them and face twisted from the cold. 

“This is a horrible idea,” he muttered and Scott grinned brightly next to Allison. The dark clouds and grey sea were nothing compared to his light, she decided and mirrored his smile. “Horrible, awful, fuuuck it’s cold.” Allison laughed, the sound feeling foreign to her. Stiles was still grimacing, but the corners of his mouth were twisting upwards.

Someone out there probably would call them ironic, with their happiness growing from a darkness tightly wrapped around their heart and storms bringing out smiles they haven’t shown in a long time. Neither could forget the eternal pressure of a band of darkness within their chest, but Allison felt weightless in the storm building around them. 

They were far away from Beacon Hills, and Allison was okay with that.

The waves crashed into her legs, water reaching mid-thigh now. Stiles yelped as his slow progress into the water was destroyed in a second. “Come on, Stiles,” Scott said next to Allison and Stiles gave off a pathetic whine. 

“It’s freezing my balls off, Scotty. This is no good.” 

“Suck it up, Stiles. This is good for us,” Allison finally voiced. She knew Stiles was playing the whining up, but she just wanted to have her boys standing next to her to embrace the next wave of stormy sea water. She wanted to feel more of that weightlessness. 

Stiles didn’t reply but started wading through the water until it reached his knees. Allison walked further into the water, just far enough for the waves to splash against her stomach when they came. She felt Scott behind her, moving through the water to get closer to her. 

“I never thought a storm would make me feel calm,” the wolf said just loud enough to be heard over waves and wind. Allison nodded and reached back to lace her fingers into Scott’s. He stepped next to her and pressed a kiss against her bare shoulder. Stiles came up on Allison’s other side, arms wrapped around himself. 

“I feel anxious,” Stiles mumbled, the wind dispersing his words so quickly the other two almost didn’t catch it. Scott gave off a low noise of worry, but Allison knew Stiles would be okay. She tightened her grip on Scott’s hand. “But I get what you mean,” Stiles added hesitantly as he stared at the waves coming towards them. 

“I feel kind of happy,” Allison admitted. She stretched out her other hand, reaching for Stiles. The boy hastily intertwined his fingers with hers and threw her a small smile. Allison looked back out onto the ocean, low hanging clouds touching with the water not too far away. Another wave hit them and they stumbled back a few steps, laughter bubbling out of Allison’s chest as they reclaimed their former position.

The rain got stronger and her hair was plastered to her forehead. It was cold and the waves were unforgiving, but Allison felt whole for the first time in a while. She knew the boys felt the same way. 

She turned her head ever so slightly to look at Scott, whose hair was matted down and curling at the tips. His eyes were closed and he had tilted his face upwards to let the rain wash over it. He looked blissful and Allison’s heart thumped against her ribs. 

She turned her head to look at Stiles, whose eyes were fixed onto the waves coming at them. He was worrying his lip and his hand shifted in her grip. But Allison knew. She knew that Stiles was releasing his worries with each deep breath he exhaled into the wind. 

Allison smiled and tugged her boys closer to herself. Her heart was still beating too fast and her chest felt too tight. But Scott’s warmth was seeping into her skin and Stiles seemed to finally be still in their presence. 

The rain made the water around them seem even rougher than the wind, the normally clear and blue water had turned a dark, opaque color. 

It still was beautiful in the trio’s eyes. And their hearts felt the storm within themselves settle, even if just for a little while. 

It was a temporary fix, they knew it. Soon they would have to get inside, before the humans’ bodies shut down. They would stare at the sea from the window and the dark band around their hearts would feel too tight to breathe and live. 

But for now, Allison leaned her head on Scott’s shoulder and wrapped her arm around Stiles. A rumbling sound vibrated through Scott’s chest and her body and she smiled. 

They would be alright.


End file.
